


A Phoenix for a Phoenix

by yhlee (etothey)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/yhlee
Summary: Rachel Summers.





	A Phoenix for a Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edo no Hana (Edonohana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/gifts).




End file.
